<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool Glass Vial - One Shot by i_grace3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400472">Cool Glass Vial - One Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_grace3/pseuds/i_grace3'>i_grace3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_grace3/pseuds/i_grace3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphi keeps three things in her bag at all times: lipstick, contour and a small vial of poison just in case.<br/>After her downfall at St Jerome's, that vial of poison is her only escape.  There was no way out other than this. But then she receives much needed help from a very unexpected person.</p><p>//TW: suicide attempt//</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool Glass Vial - One Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credit to @Evie_adams273 for the prompt/idea idk. Thanks dude, love you &lt;3 xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Silencio!” Draco shouts and I feel a sharp whip round my mouth. I try and scream out for Father, yet nothing leaves my mouth.<br/>
“Wingardium Leviosa!”<br/>
I feel myself rise up and onto the balcony above where I land hard onto the floor.</p><p>I sit up and mumble the counter curse and miraculously, it works. The silencing charm cuts off. My bag. I need my bag. I left it outside, I think. How do I get down there? I attempt to grapple against the ropes binding me, wriggling and pulling. And eventually, I unleash them, and I scramble to my feet. I go to run. But then I pause, thinking.</p><p>I throw off the feathers from me and feel for where the augurey sits on my back, its wings spread, beak and talons fierce. It’s a fighter. It keeps going. I must keep fighting. But for some reason, I can’t. This has dropped me down to the bottom of the pit inside my mind, back where I started. I’ve tried to crawl out, but I’ve gone and fallen back down into the abyss, darkness swallowing and shrouding my thoughts. Darkness that corrupts, drowns, kills, destroys anything in its path.</p><p>What’s the point of going back with them? I’ll be poked, prodded and restrained. I’ll be questioned, stripped of any freedom and identity I may still have. I have no one who even gives a shit and never have. And I’ve just gone and proven that I am unworthy and a disappointment to my father. I have lost my twenty-two-year long fight with my mind and the screaming voices that fill it, corrupt it and control what I say, what I do and think. Although I don’t think anyone has control of my thoughts anymore. Not me, not anyone, not even the thoughts themselves.</p><p>I shrink down to the floor against the wall and begin to sob quietly to myself.<br/>
<em>Stupid girl. You’ll never be loved. No one could love a mistake like you, you deserve to be punished. It’s all your doing. Your actions. Your fault. You didn’t fight us, you let us win, that’s why you’re sat here now. Because you were too weak to fight us. You’re a coward, you’re weak. It’s your fault.</em><br/>
“Fuck’s SAKE!” I cry out and slam my fist against the wall behind me, so hard that it’s bright red and will most definitely bruise over. I’ve given in, given up, lost the war in my mind.</p><p>I pull myself up, still tears turning my face wet and my eyes red and sore and more exhausted than they already were. I breathe labouredly, attempting to regain some form of control of the rhythm. However, it’s hard when your mind won’t let you. I stare round through my somewhat blurred vision for a way down and to the front. I could jump. The distance is high enough that it’ll do the job. But the others are down there, they’ll stop me before I even jump.</p><p>There’s a door to the side so I inhale deeply, tighten my ponytail and try to pull myself together. I pull open the door and run through the hallway and reach a spiral staircase. I sprint down them, slipping occasionally due to the worn-down grip on the soles of my boots. Each time I do, my heart drops as I think I am about to go tumbling down stone stairs. I then reach what looks like a side entrance and I throw open the door. But I freeze again. There is a period of stillness and silence for what seems like an eternity. Nothing screams in my mind, my head is silent, the world is still as stone, not even the cool October breeze disturbs it.</p><p>But then the world resumes. I hear the other’s footsteps coming up a set of stairs on the opposite side of the church across from me, their feet rushing around panicked, presumably looking for me.<br/>
“Delphi?” I hear Albus shout.<br/>
“Delphi!” The others also yell, their footsteps more frantic and panicked. But it’s okay, they won’t have to look for much longer.</p><p>I charge out of the door and outside into the cold autumn air. It bites harshly at me as I stumble my way through the graveyard and round to the front porch where my bag lies, untouched, under the wooden bench.</p><p>I run into the porch, falling down to my knees and onto the cold stone ground. I fumble through my bag frantically, my hands trembling violently. “Fuck’s sake, where is the bloody thing!” I curse loudly through a sob. My heart then skips a beat as I clasp my hand round a cool glass vial. I pull it out the bag, smiling as I stare at the volatile purple liquid within it.</p><p>Potassium Cyanide solution. Kills within minutes, sometimes seconds with a large enough dose. I left myself a label on the bottle:</p><p>‘Are you sure?’</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Yes, I bloody well am sure. What’s the point in living if you have nothing to live for? I have no one. I will be shut away from the world forever. No-one will even care if I drink this stuff. Hell, some would be glad if I did. One less stubborn stain finally scrubbed from their lives completely.</p><p>And in that moment, I kiss the vial and pull out the cork. The world is still, again. The world is silent, again. My mind is scarily quiet as I move the vial closer to my mouth, tears streaking down my face, hands trembling uncontrollably. “For Voldemort and Valour…”</p><p>The vial hardly touches my lip before it is knocked out my hand completely and shatters on the concrete path into millions of tiny pieces, the liquid spilling everywhere and seeping into the cracks. I stare up shocked, Draco and Ron staring back down at me.</p><p>“No point pulling a stunt, you’ve got no way out.” Draco scalds.<br/>
“Found her!” Ron yells back into the church.<br/>
“I told you to kill me, you didn’t. So, I’m finishing the job.” I shout, on the verge of hysterical, my voice breaking. “I wanted to die…”<br/>
“Well, we aren’t letting you.”<br/>
“Why.”<br/>
The two remain silent.<br/>
“WHY!?” I scream. “I have no reason to live, I have no future. No one fucking cares about me so what is the point in it?”<br/>
There is quiet, the only sound is the wind blowing the leaves on the trees gently. The rest of the group emerge from out the church. Harry looks down at me scornfully, but Ginny has a somewhat different expression. I am good at reading peoples’ emotions. I always have been. All of theirs is a mix of anger, fear and frustration, yet Ginny looks at me differently.</p><p>I find it hard to process what may be going on in her mind as I hear the background talk of Draco explaining what has happened. But I can’t help but stare hard into the night-time air, the world zoned out.</p><p>Ginny’s expression is implanted into my head, clear as day. She looks at me as if I were her child, as if I was Albus. My head cannot seem to figure out what she is thinking, feeling, just from her emotion. And so, I zone back in.</p><p>“Killing yourself won’t get you out of what you’ve done. You must learn to face CONCIQUENCES!” Harry screams at me, I flinch away, tears running down my already soaked face. I pull my knees in towards me and fade out again, Harry’s yelling becoming drowned by silence again. But then it stops. I come back again and hear Ginny’s voice. I can’t seem to make out what she is saying but I sense her crouch down beside me.</p><p>“Leave us for a moment…” She says to the others.<br/>
“But mum- “Albus stutters<br/>
“She’s unarmed.”<br/>
“Gin, she’s dangerous.” Harry shouts. “We can’t leave you, it’s too risky!”<br/>
“I have my wand. However, something tells me I just need a gentle voice and some space-”<br/>
“Ginny-”<br/>
“-So if you wouldn’t mind, please leave us for a moment unless you want to have to deal with an uncooperative, unstable girl currently in a MENTAL WRECK.”<br/>
There is pause and then the sound of footsteps receding. She waits until the door closes shut before drawing her wand.</p><p>But to my surprise, she places it on the bench opposite, far from either of our reach. Not that I would try and reach for it anyway.</p><p>“Aren’t you cold?” She asks.<br/>
“A bit…” I mumble, my voice cracking slightly as I avoid her eye.<br/>
“Did you not bring a jacket with you?”<br/>
“I did.”<br/>
“Where is it?”<br/>
“In my bag.”<br/>
“Where’s your bag?”<br/>
“Under the bench…”<br/>
She reaches under the bench, pulling my bag out from underneath and then taking out my jacket. She holds it out to me with a smile, a kind smile. I take it, managing the smallest smile despite the urge for me to break down once again. I pull it on, still avoiding her eye as I wipe the tears from my face. She sits down next to me.<br/>
“Ginny- What are you doing?” I ask, a hint of bitterness in my words. “I hurt your family…”<br/>
“But are you hurting though?” she replies.<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
“Are you hurting? Inside?”<br/>
I feel my pulse slow and then my heart ache, yet again more tears pricking at my sore, exhausted eyes.<br/>
“Delphi- are you alright?” Her voice is soft and calm.<br/>
And then I completely break. I let my emotions that have built up out. I do not know why I am crying.<br/>
But then Ginny hugs me, wrapping her arms round me gently as I sob quietly onto her shoulder. I cling to her like a child as we remain on the stone ground.<br/>
“I’m hurting.” I sob “I’ve been hurting for years, and years, and years. And it just never stops.”<br/>
“It’s okay to be in pain sometimes…” She whispers.<br/>
“But it’s all the time. I’m always in pain. And I have no one to go to. No one has ever asked if I’m okay before.”<br/>
“Are you okay?”<br/>
“No…”<br/>
“We can get you okay again; I promise.”<br/>
“How?”<br/>
“By trusting me for a start. And then I can help you, even if no-one else does. It will get better Delphi, alright?”<br/>
“How? How will it get better? I’m being locked away for the rest of my bloody life.”<br/>
“Please, just trust me. It does get better. It takes time, but it will, and I’ll help you get there.”<br/>
There is a moment of warmth, a flame inside me relights, warming me slightly as we remain on the ground for another minute or so. I have stopped crying and I sniff a little, the scent of blossom from Ginny’s coat mixing with the scent of tears. She lets me go and I dry my face, sighing. Ginny takes her wand back from the side and puts it away again as she stands up. She outstretches her hand to me. I take it gently and she helps me up, my legs quivering beneath me, about to give way. We go back into the church where the others wait. They turn their faces towards us as the door creaks open, fixing their eyes onto me. They stare at me, a mix of anger yet somewhat sorrow. There is a brief moment of silence before Draco approaches me, looking me directly in the eye.<br/>
“We have the same eyes…” He says, dryly, his voice shaking slightly.<br/>
“We’re cousins after all… aren’t we…?” I reply softly.<br/>
“Whether we like it or not, yes…” He brings my wrists in front of me but I snatch them away, knowing that what is under my sleeves is private.<br/>
“It’s okay. I’m not going to look.” He says, his harsh tone now gone soft. I think for a moment but then I reluctantly hold them in front of me where Draco binds them and I feel a sharp snap round them before he takes my forearm firmly.<br/>
“Let’s go home shall we?” Ginny smiles at the others who nod in agreement. Hermione takes out the time turner, sets the date and we gather round. Albus and Scorpius both do not take their eyes from me. I can see the obvious fear and confusion within their eyes but I just return a small, sorrowful smile. And then the world melts away, spinning, making my insides churn, not just with nerves and fear. And then just like that, it stops, the only noise is the ringing in my ears before the world resets around us and we arrive in what I presume is the ministry of magic. I exhale.</p><p>Draco sits me in a chair with a large desk between me and him, Hermione and Harry. “So…” He sighs, “Where should we start?”<br/>
“Ginny, take the boys home. Ron, go with her.” Harry tells her. I expect to hear four pairs of feet go in the opposite direction but instead, a set approaches me. It’s Ginny. She crouches beside me but I do not look at her.<br/>
“I’ll come and see you, I promise.” She squeezes my shoulder; I nod in reply. I can tell she can sense my anxiety. “Hey… It’s going to be fine. I’m only a letter away if you need me…”<br/>
“Okay…” I mumble. She takes my hand.<br/>
“Hey, look at me.”<br/>
I turn my head to her and look her straight in the eye.<br/>
“It’s going- to be okay.”<br/>
And then she gets up, letting my hand go and then walks out calmly.<br/>
“Now…” Hermione sighs. “What is your full name?”<br/>
I look back down at my feet. “Delphini Rionarch Lestrange…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>